<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flower Sunshine Sundrop Rapunzel by UnicornOfTheSun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577608">Flower Sunshine Sundrop Rapunzel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornOfTheSun/pseuds/UnicornOfTheSun'>UnicornOfTheSun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Get it?, Guilt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Introspection, Quote: You were my new dream (Disney: Tangled), Rapunzel Appreciation Week 2020 (Disney), Rapunzel Needs a Hug (Disney), Rapunzel is the best, i hate myself too, its sort of a problem, like a lot of it, she is a little ball of sunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornOfTheSun/pseuds/UnicornOfTheSun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the prompts for Rapunzel Appreciation Week 2020.</p><p>Birthday - Raps' birthday is coming up and she's nervous because they always seem to go wrong.</p><p>Sunshine - "Rapunzel found she was unsure about her role as the sundrop. But being sunshine, she could be sunshine."</p><p>Destiny - It's time to move on from another set of chains.</p><p>AU - "Cass, Eugene, and Varian all asked Rapunzel if she ever wished her life had turned out different. She had one answer for each: yes, no, maybe."</p><p>Life as a Princess - Rapunzel attends her first ball.</p><p>Brunette - The blonde hair is a parasite in more way than one.</p><p>Free Spirit - The moment Rapunzel steps foot outside that tower and how liberating it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry, I'm late to the party. Had really bad internet for a while and then when I come back this was happening! But I'm here now and happy to participate.</p><p>I had some trouble with this prompt, definitely not my best work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Birthdays have always had a sort of duality to them.</p><p class="p1">Rapunzel’s birthdays could never just be great or exciting or fun or freeing, there always had to be something wrong.</p><p class="p1">This trend went as far back as she can remember - when she was five Mother told her what a birthday was. It was something Gothel said in passing and Rapunzel pestered her enough that she snapped and told her the date. That might have been Gothel’s biggest mistake ever, not that Rapunzel was complaining.</p><p class="p1">The day came and went, Gothel got her a tiny present but then left for the day. She claimed it was absolutely exhausting to travel and get that paintbrush. Little Rapunzel didn’t want Mother gone and it irked her somewhat that she would be going out again if she was tired.</p><p class="p1">But the magic was yet to come. It was the first time she remembered seeing the lights and even if the rest of the birthday was subpar, like most her days, the lights were something else.</p><p class="p1">They were a symbol her birthdays and of fun and of lights, so she liked them even if Mother always seemed extra grumpy around it. She knew it sounded naive and immature but she always felt like they were meant for her.</p><p class="p1">Then came what she assumed was going to be her best birthday ever - she was leaving the tower and going to see the lights <em>in person</em>. They shone in the sky like stars, reflecting in the sea like moonlight.</p><p class="p1">At that moment everything was perfect. Then that moment ended.</p><p class="p1">The perfect birthday obviously had to have something equalling as imperfect. Try finding out your whole life was a lie and watching the man you were falling in love with die in your arms. So no matter how wonderful it might have been to be returned to her family or see the lights up close, that birthday would forever be tainted somewhat.</p><p class="p1">Honestly, she hoped the next one would be great. Then, it started with The Princess already in a bad mood. Next, she was attacked, and then her dad locked her up, and then,</p><p class="p1">and then,</p><p class="p1">and then.</p><p class="p1">The lantern still rose in the sky and the celebration still happened. But she didn’t have time to appreciate it - she had a destiny to chase.</p><p class="p1">Cass betrayed them the next year and it wasn’t right to be celebrating without her.</p><p class="p1">And finally, <em>finally</em>, everything had died down.</p><p class="p1">She had to admit there was a bit of dread in the pit of her stomach when thinking about her next birthday, something always had to go wrong. She convinced herself that it was all over now. Her hair was short, gone along with the celestial powers that held her down. But her birthdays always held such significance and Rapunzel couldn’t help but dread it.</p><p class="p1">Eugene took her out on the lake again. The waters were calm and she was quite sure no one was attacking or chasing them this time. She wore a replica of her tower dress, a not so secret stress reliever.</p><p class="p1">Pascal was the only one who joined them for the picnic, no royal advisors or nobles to complain about how not wearing shoes or being alone with Eugenie was improper.</p><p class="p1">It was perfect.</p><p class="p1">While the lights gleamed she was transported back to herself three years ago. She had grown so much, learned so much, been through so much but she was still just Rapunzel - the girl who had been dreaming about the lights her whole life.</p><p class="p1">The girl who was terrified this moment would end.</p><p class="p1">She looked at Eugene in anticipation. A swell of dread and love sat in her gut. He handed her the cupcake, a ring hidden beneath the cherry, and asked her to marry him. Marriage used to spark similar feelings to birthdays but now they were both ready for commitment for the right reasons.</p><p class="p1">She said yes and they spent the rest of the night together.</p><p class="p1">The perfect moment stayed perfect. And maybe birthdays could be just that: days of celebration, of joy and dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one might be my favourite of the three I have so far. It's short but sweet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Rapunzel loved the sun.</p>
<p class="p1">She loved the way it beat down on her face and kissed everything it touched with its light. She loved how it gave life to crops and hope on a new day.She loved how it was constant and could always be relied on.</p>
<p class="p1">People liked to assume she liked the sun because she had a special connection with it. They assumed she grinned when it appeared because it reminded her of her abilities.</p>
<p class="p1">People never considered she might like the sun because it was her first friend before Pascal. No one thought she liked the sun because it reminded her of a cute nickname Eugene had for her.</p>
<p class="p1">She was the sundrop for the universe. She was the sundrop as a vessel for destiny. She was the sundrop as a well of infinite life.</p>
<p class="p1">She was sunshine as the light of her parent's lives. She was sunshine to all those she touched with her positivity. She was sunshine to her new dream.</p>
<p class="p1">Rapunzel found she was unsure about her role as the sundrop.</p>
<p class="p1">But being sunshine, she could be sunshine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If I'm being honest I had no idea where I was going with this at first but then it sort of came together. I hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Destiny had tried to kill her on at least one occasion.</p><p class="p1">Destiny had saddled her with a power that had been the source of all her pain.</p><p class="p1">Destiny was the driving cause that shattered her friendship with her best friend.</p><p class="p1"><em>A horse</em> was the one who brought Eugene to her.</p><p class="p1"><em>The lanterns </em>were what brought her home to her family.</p><p class="p1"><em>A shard of broken mirror </em>gave her freedom.</p><p class="p1">Yet, while fiddling with the ends of her short brown Rapunzel craved destiny, craved a purpose.</p><p class="p1">Destiny allowed her to go beyond the Corona walls.</p><p class="p1">Destiny allowed Eugene to find his father.</p><p class="p1">Destiny forced her to face her problems and overcome them.</p><p class="p1"><em>Gothel </em>was the one who kidnapped her from her crib.</p><p class="p1"><em>Her father </em>lied to her for months.</p><p class="p1"><em>The separatists </em>took over Corona and hurt her people.</p><p class="p1">Or maybe it was all one and the same.</p><p class="p1"><em>Rapunzel herself </em>was part of the cause for both Varian and Cassandra’s downfall.</p><p class="p1">She grimaced. Her eyes wandered to the gaping hole in the wall of her bedroom, a cold breeze snapping her out of the mental war with herself.</p><p class="p1">“At least it doesn’t have a hold on me anymore,” she said, positively.</p><p class="p1">A guard, shockingly not Stan or Pete, came into her room. “Your highness,” he said, “The court is waiting for you.”</p><p class="p1">So maybe it wasn’t done with her just yet - the aftermath of destiny’s destruction had to be dealt with.</p><p class="p1">Some people said that becoming Queen was also her destiny but that didn’t sit right with her. Sure, being Queen gave her a purpose and something to look forward to, perhaps a hint of meaning to her life. But destiny was what she was born for,  a certainty in her contact with life.</p><p class="p1">That was what irked her, the predetermination of her life. Rapunzel found she had come to crave and rely on making choices for herself. And while she highly doubted destiny meant any harm in what it was doing, the fallout was great on her and everyone she cared about.</p><p class="p1">Rapunzel stood next to her mom and dad, looking down on Cass. Rapunzel tried to meet her eyes but Cass refused to lift her head.</p><p class="p1">“We are here to discuss the fate of Cassandra,” her father said.</p><p class="p1">Rapunzel liked to believe that destiny didn’t want to ruin her or her sister’s life but in giving her the sundrop it had.</p><p class="p1">“If I may Your Majesty,” Cass interrupted. The room fell silent. “I think it’s best I move forward, staying in Corona will only remind everyone of more unfortunate times.” She met her gaze for the first time since the final battle and the group hug. “I think it’s best for everyone if I move on.”</p><p class="p1">Rapunzel was not the sundrop anymore, she wasn’t tied to any destiny, she wasn’t being pulled along on a thread. It had happened but she could be her own person now - be certain everything was by her own choice.</p><p class="p1">“I agree,” Rapunzel said. It was not an easy conclusion to come to. “I think it’s best if we <em>all </em>move on.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is long. It's like as long as all the previous ones combined.</p><p>I couldn't actually think of any particularly great AUs so we did some more introspection. YAAAAAY?</p><p>Also, I know there are a ton of mistakes in this one and I'm sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Cass, Eugene, and Varian all asked Rapunzel if she ever wished her life had turned out different. She had one answer for each: yes, no, maybe.</p><p class="p1">Cass asked a couple of weeks after they became close friends. The night had been a rough one and Rapunzel was sitting on the edge of her bed, stifling sniffles. Cass came in stunned but not shocked. Instead of dragging her out of bed to start the morning routine, she threw a pillow lightly at her and sat down on the bed next to The Princess.</p><p class="p1">Rapunzel didn’t stifle the giggle and she was truly grateful to her best friend.</p><p class="p1">“What’s wrong this time?” Cass deadpanned.</p><p class="p1">Rapunzel rolled her eyes but tears still spilt over, “the usual.”</p><p class="p1">They sat in silence that was comfortable and awkward at the same time.</p><p class="p1">“You know I don’t do mope,” Cass said, “and not to be pushy or anything but usually you feel better when you talk about it.”</p><p class="p1">A cheeky smile played on Rapunzel’s lips, “That’s what Eugene says.”</p><p class="p1">Cass jumped back, “In that case, I’m dying the opposite - I don’t want anything in common with Fitzherbert.” Rapunzel shook her head sombrely. She wished Cass and Eugene could get along and she knew she would have to do something about it eventually, the ideas were already making themselves known in her head. She giggled when she considered locking them in a dungeon to work out there differences.</p><p class="p1">“I must be doing something right because you’re giggling already,” Cass said.</p><p class="p1">Rapunzel nodded, “thank you for being here with me.” Cass tilted her head back. How Rapunzel sometimes wished she could see into other people’s heads.</p><p class="p1">“Rapunzel?” She said eventually.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah?”</p><p class="p1">“Do you ever wish things were different?”</p><p class="p1">“What do you mean?”</p><p class="p1">“Like do you ever wish your life had started differently?” Cass asked. Rapunzel had considered it back in the tower when she craved the outside world most but recently it hadn’t crossed her mind as much.</p><p class="p1">“Yes,” she admitted.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Little Rapunzel ran out into the garden, the grass between her toes. Her smile was radiant, her new big girl teeth on full display. Her brown hair was flying everywhere behind her, having just reached her mid-back. People had stopped looking sceptically at the flower child and her bare feet ages ago, instead they smiled fondly as she wandered by.</p><p class="p1">She was heading to the Corona orphanage, most of her best friends lived there and Cass would meet up with them whenever she could. She ever got lost on the way anymore so sometimes she would take a purposeful detour just to give herself more excitement.</p><p class="p1">Rapunzel lived with her parents and her pet chameleon: Pascal, in a nice farmhouse in Old Corona. They lived next door to Quirin and Varian who were long time family friends of theirs. They lived a quiet life and made a decent living but what made Rapunzel happiest was her freedom to explore.</p><p class="p1">She jogged to the gates of the orphanage, swinging on the gates. She was keeping her eyes peeled for Eugene and Arnwaldo to come sprinting out. Cass appeared at her side, her hair had been recently cut and Rapunzel decided she was a tiny bit jealous.</p><p class="p1">“You sure you want to wait for them?” Cass asked, “We could go further today without them.” She nudged her in the side and climbed higher on the gate. Cass rolled her eyes at Rapunzel’s pout. “Fine, fine, but I’m only doing this because of your obvious crush on Fitzherbert.”</p><p class="p1">“It’s Flynn Rider now,” Eugene said from behind them. The two girls jumped and fell onto the cobblestone road behind them.</p><p class="p1">“Really Eugene?” Cass asked, “I thought you couldn’t get any more annoying.”</p><p class="p1">“Again it’s Flynn,” Eugene said. Rapunzel pursed her lips, her fingers reaching for her long brown locks.</p><p class="p1">“What about you Arnwaldo?” She asked.</p><p class="p1">He posed, flexing his muscles, “I’m Lance Strongbow now,” he said.</p><p class="p1">“Why the name change?”</p><p class="p1">Eugene and Arnwaldo looked at each other, sharing a silent conversation. “People prefer us as Flynn and Lance,” Eugene said while Arnwaldo looked down at his hands.</p><p class="p1">Rapunzel’s mouth gaped open and she ran over to give the two boys a massive hug. “Well for age record, I like Eugene Fitzherbert and Arnwaldo Schnitz much better than Flynn Rider and Lance Strongbow.”</p><p class="p1">Eugene looked to Cass who was sticking her tung out and pretending to gag, “Well you’d be the first,” he said, teasingly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Eugene asked her when they had a heart to heart after Cass left them. Rapunzel had spilt her guts eventually about how Cass’ betrayed had made her feel and they were both in an emotionally vulnerable state.</p><p class="p1">Rapunzel was curled up next to him, her head resting on his chest while she listened to his heartbeat. It was slow and steady but then he would breathe deeply or flinch and his heart would race to a hundred miles a minute. After the third time, she lifted her head, kissed him on the lips then lifted her eyebrows.</p><p class="p1">“What about you?” She asked softly. “Anything you want to say?” They both knew there was something he wanted to say and they both knew Rapunzel would wait until he was ready to share it.</p><p class="p1">“It’s just everything I learned while at the dark kingdom.” He paused. “You know, what my <em>dad </em>told me.” Rapunzel sucked in a breath. She was the worst girlfriend ever, she had hardly considered how Eugene could be feeling after everything he had learned.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, Eugene.”</p><p class="p1">“I know you would understand, from when you found out you were the lost princess and-”</p><p class="p1">“That doesn’t mean it’s not hard for you,” she said. “Sorry for not talking about it before.”</p><p class="p1">“It’s fine sunshine,” he assured her. “But do you ever wonder what it might be like if your life was different?”</p><p class="p1">Rapunzel hadn’t had much time to think about it since Cass had asked her that first time. She looked into the eyes of her new dream, the man that she was now sure she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.</p><p class="p1">She shook her head and kissed him again, “I’m happy in this universe because I’m here with you. So no.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Rapunzel stared down the man she had been betrothed to marry. She knew it was politics and many girls her age had it much much worse but the pit in her stomach wouldn’t go away. She tried her best to hide her true feelings behind a polite smile.</p><p class="p1">Prince Horace of The Dark Kingdom. He was a sassy, annoying, snarky, stuck up, well <em>prince. </em>They had been betrothed since her birth and had met only a handful of times since then. Her parents had tried her best and she had known it was coming for a long time but it still hurt knowing she had to spend her life with this idiot.</p><p class="p1">Their wedding was this week and she was trying her best not to think about anything that entailed. For both their kingdoms it was a wonderful celebration but Rapunzel just didn’t feel that festive.</p><p class="p1">Horace held out his hand and helped her out of the carriage. Rapunzel smiled gratefully at him. She was truly grateful too - these heels she had been forced to wear were so stifling she didn’t think she could walk another step in them, let alone walk down the stairs. But of course, he was Horace he had to go and ruin the small moment.</p><p class="p1">“I know we’ve met before and we’ve been engaged against our wills, but can I just say: hi,” he said, the face he called the smoulder playing on his lips. He lifted her hadn’t that he was still holding and kissed it. Rapunzel stifled a grimace.</p><p class="p1">The Princess of Corona rarely hated anything. She loved all colours and couldn’t for the life of her to choose a favourite. Even shoes she had learned to tolerate and lemonade didn’t have to be so bitter.</p><p class="p1">But Rapunzel was sure she didn’t like Prince Horace of The Dark Kingdom and she was sure she would never willingly spend time with him let alone love him. Right now her greatest wish and dream was to run, far, far, away.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Then it was the night after Cass had raided and practically destroyed Corona with her black rocks. The group, those who could escape the ruined capital, were staying in the Snuggly Duckling and waiting till morning to go and take back their home.</p><p class="p1">Rapunzel couldn’t sleep, no, wouldn’t sleep. When she first started having nightmares she had hoped each night that perhaps she couldn’t wake up screaming and had gone to bed with positive thoughts and hopes in mind. But tonight she knew it would be bad, this was her greatest fear come o life nearly exactly and there was no way she wanted to see her subconscious’ version of it.</p><p class="p1">She wasn’t the only one who was struggling to sleep, even sitting outside she could tell people were shuffling around inside. Eventually, Varian appeared behind her. She spun round to meet him.</p><p class="p1">“Prin-princess, I didn’t realise you were out here,” he sputtered. Rapunzel didn’t comment on him calling her princess, they were both tired and stressed and she doubted he did it to hurt her, she just really preferred her name to a title.</p><p class="p1">“Couldn’t sleep,” she said.</p><p class="p1">Varian’s eyes widened, “Your worst fear,” he whispered. He was one of the very few people she had admitted these fears to and now he was here with her while they came true.</p><p class="p1">Rapunzel nodded, not meeting his gaze. “Yeah.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry,” he said, sincerely, “worst fears are the worst.”</p><p class="p1">A picture of Varian’s father frozen in amber filled her mind. She sucked in a breath and reached for his hand.</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry too.”</p><p class="p1">“Do you ever wish the world was different?” He asked. Rapunzel could tell he had considered this question all the time. Her imagination supplied her with images of a distraught Varian wishing he had done something differently to save his father and not be so careless. “Do you ever wish the world had felt you a better hand?”</p><p class="p1">“All the time,” she admitted.</p><p class="p1">More images, this time of herself. She was stuck in the tower, trapped and abused, kept away from the rest of the world. All the while she was imaging a better future for herself, wishing she hadn’t been born with the hair then mother might let her out.</p><p class="p1">Herself, crumpled on the edge of the black rock bridge while Cass walked away. She wished she could do it over, talk to Cass about her feelings maybe apologise a bit more, use any other word then wait.</p><p class="p1">“Really?”</p><p class="p1">She nodded, “yeah.” Varian looked at her curiously, his eyes filled with sympathy as she took in the destruction of her home again. But then she thought of Eugene and admitting he was her new dream. Then she thought of the quiet time she spent with her mum, getting advice and sharing secrets. Her mind wandered to the best days with Cass and sneaking out of Corona to go exploring together.</p><p class="p1">She took a deep breath, “I think about the past and how I would change it all the time. But I can’t change it and there are some parts I wouldn’t change. These,” she grabbed his hand, “these experiences, they are what make us and sometimes we just have to live with it.” She shrugged, “So, maybe?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Life as a Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one was cute and gave me an excuse for more new dream fluff. Plus, it gave me ideas for tomorrow's prompt, so that's always a positive.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Rapunzel normally liked being a princess but there was a forever growing list of things to get used to and adjust to. She tried keeping track of them at first, tried to tick them off when she was happy with how she adapted. She discovered that being a princess added extra things that if she just turned out to be a regular person.</p>
<p class="p1">Rapunzel the regular person had to learn about different outfits for different days and Rapunzel the princess also had to learn to accept help while she was getting dressed.</p>
<p class="p1">Rapunzel the regular person had to learn to read social cues better and Rapunzel the princess had to learn to dress an entire country of people.</p>
<p class="p1">The most annoying part of this was people not realising she had to learn all of this. For example, after the celebration for the common people and getting to know her parents, they arranged a small ball for the nobles of Corona.</p>
<p class="p1">Cass at this point was still just a handmaiden who she was trying her best to become friends with. She couldn’t go to her with her problems and anxieties, she tried but Cass was mostly unresponsive. Eugene and her parents were something she liked to call overly supportive. She was grateful for it but instead of giving her more confidence it just made her blind to what was going to happen.</p>
<p class="p1">She stood behind the double doors leading to the throne and ballroom trying to breathe evenly. Everyone she knew well, her parents and Eugene were behind the door already hosting the guests so she was left to her own thoughts.</p>
<p class="p1">“Announcing The Lost Princess Rapunzel of Corona!” A voice said from behind the door. It was her cue to open the doors and meet the guests. She tried to not cringe that she was still called the lost princess but she supposed it was her title as she had not been coronated yet.</p>
<p class="p1">In a split-second decision, she kicked off her shoes before opening the door. Confidently, she pushed the double doors open with both her hands. All eyes were trained on her but her own were searching for people that would calm her.</p>
<p class="p1">She made her way over to her parents when she spotted them, smiling at people she didn’t recognise as she did.</p>
<p class="p1">“How are you holding up?” Eugene asked, brushing a wisp of her hair out of her face.</p>
<p class="p1">“Fine, I think,” she said. He squeezed her hand and smirked when his eyes landed on her bare feet. “What?” She asked.</p>
<p class="p1">“Nothing, just glad being a princess hasn’t changed you too much.”</p>
<p class="p1">Her dad entered the conversation, “she was always a princess,” he said, placing a hand on Rapunzel’s shoulder.</p>
<p class="p1">Eugene laughed, “I wasn’t saying that I’m saying I’m glad it hasn’t got to your head and you’re still my blondie.” He smiled fondly. Rapunzel blushed and something inside her stirred.</p>
<p class="p1">Someone else approached the group, he must have been from outside the capital because Rapunzel didn’t recognise him at all. His eyes were narrowed and flickered between her choppily cut brown hair that she hadn’t allowed anyone to touch just yet and her bare feet.</p>
<p class="p1">Rapunzel pushed her discomfort down and held out her hand, “Hi, I’m Rapunzel,” she said. The man took it and pressed his lips to her backhand. Eugene stiffened beside her but she smiled reassuringly at him.</p>
<p class="p1">“Yes, the famous lost princess,” the nobleman said. Eugene nearly crushed Rapunzel’s hand and her dad squeezed her shoulder harder.</p>
<p class="p1">“That’s me,” she said, taking her hand back and tilting her head to the side.</p>
<p class="p1">“You’d think a princess would know how to have a hair cut or how to wear shoes,” he scoffed, “any <em>normal </em>person would know how to do said things.”</p>
<p class="p1">Her mom stepped in before anyone else could speak. “I would like you to leave the room please,” she said, her face kind but her eyes holding such rage. Rapunzel was too stunned to notice a single tear leaking out her left eye.</p>
<p class="p1">“Thank you,” she whispered. Her mom held out her arms for a hug and Rapunzel crushed her in a bear hug back.</p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t want you to ever feel bad for who you are,” she said. “You may be a princess but you are still Rapunzel,” she whispered in her ear. Rapunzel crushed her further in the hug.</p>
<p class="p1">“I love you,” she whispered for the first time.</p>
<p class="p1">“I love you too.” Her mom said, muffling a tiny sob.</p>
<p class="p1">The rest of the ball turned out to be quite fun. She was quite good a ballroom dancing once she got the hang of it, and it was much easier to dance without her hair. She met some of the noble girls around her age and by the end of it, she had got them to stop looking at her only as the lost princess.</p>
<p class="p1">She fell into bed exhausted. Pascal nearly passed out beside her. Images of the day’s activities filled her consciousness and she nearly forgot about the mean nobleman who had commented on her hair and lack of shoes.</p>
<p class="p1">Eugene came and sat next to her. He kissed her and then tapped her nose.</p>
<p class="p1">“You are going to make the best princess the world has ever seen,” he said.</p>
<p class="p1">Rapunzel giggled, “thanks Eugene.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Your welcome sunshine.” He stood up and gave her one last kiss. “Sweet dreams.”</p>
<p class="p1">Rapunzel was sure she could get used to life as a princess and hoped being queen wouldn’t go as badly.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’ve got this,” she mumbled, drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Brunette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may or may not have spent about an hour staring at my computer screen and smashing my head against the keyboard.<br/>It's not that I didn't have ideas it's that I had too many. This prompt is so good, I can't even and I wanted to do it all the justice it deserved.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">For the first couple months of being princess, no one but Eugene was allowed to touch her hair. It remained in that lopsided cut, the ends frayed from the crude blade but she wouldn’t let anyone near it.</p>
<p class="p1">Her parents said they understood and the maids learned to stop pestering her about who had done such a bad job of her hair. Eugene was only allowed to touch it because she knew he didn’t care about it, he only wanted to brush it out of the way so he could get to her.</p>
<p class="p1">He only cared about her.</p>
<p class="p1">Eventually, her schedule got too hectic and she let Cass brush her hair. The first couple of times it was hard not to wince or start singing the incantation purely based on habit. Thankfully that went away and added another person who she let touch her hair without express permission.</p>
<p class="p1">Her father joined that list when she trusted him enough. It took time but Ariana was allowed onto the list as well, it came about the same time she willed up the courage to call her mom.</p>
<p class="p1">Then for four months, everything was fine. Even if her hair was still a touchy subject she was loving life as a brunette. She was as normal as a lost crown princess could be.</p>
<p class="p1">The length was nice and it no longer took all her effort to haul herself across a room, she would give up any climbing abilities for that feeling of freedom.</p>
<p class="p1">Not to mention that lack of magic. She expected herself to find it hard, to miss being able to heal anyone and everything with a single song, and maybe she did a little but it had also been a burden. If she came back to the castle with her healing ability intact she would pressure herself into helping everyone in the kingdom. Maybe that’s why she never tested out if her tears could still heal until Cass was on death’s door. When she was born with it, the power had been a part of her hair, something easily excreted, or so she thought,</p>
<p class="p1">Then it was back and more like a chain than ever. It was no longer even possible for it to her choice to get rid of it. No, she was stuck with being a blonde again whether she wanted to or not.</p>
<p class="p1">The nightmares she had from then on were a mix of the old ones and new cryptic ones about her destiny. Often she couldn’t tell much of a difference, they were both caused by having magic blonde hair anyway.</p>
<p class="p1">She used her natural coping mechanism, make it look like everything was fine on the outside so maybe she would believe it herself. It worked for eighteen years it could work now. (But she was genuinely happy to get answers.)</p>
<p class="p1">As expected, her life got a lot more complicated as a result of the blonde hair. She knew there was a difference between correlation and causation but she couldn’t help but blame everything on her blasted blonde hair.</p>
<p class="p1">Long story short, she wanted it gone.</p>
<p class="p1">She held no reservations to cut the hair once she was given the choice, with only a bit of the moonstone inside her. In fact, she was itching to cut it as soon as she spotted the sharp objects littered about the battlefield.</p>
<p class="p1">She had mourned for her blonde hair once. As nonsensical as it seemed, she secretly (apart from Eugene) mourned parts of her life in the tower.</p>
<p class="p1">This time, she was over and done with it.</p>
<p class="p1">She was done with people (demons included) destroying her home.</p>
<p class="p1">She was done with people wanting her for the power she held within her.</p>
<p class="p1">She was done with everything.</p>
<p class="p1">And as far as she was concerned, the hair was a symbol for all of that.</p>
<p class="p1">She never looked back. The blonde was an imposter and she loved being a brunette in all its glory.</p>
<p class="p1">It helped that Eugene loved it as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Free Spirit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I prefer the short ones.<br/>Writing this fic reminded me why I love this movie and series so much and why Raps is amazing just like all the fics I have read this week have. I've had so much fun participating in this and I hope you've liked reading my work.</p><p>Warning: I refer to Eugene as Flynn in this fic but it's only because of the period in the movie it's set in.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The world was so big.</p><p class="p1">Rapunzel knew this but something about being a part of it made her want to cry. It was overwhelming in the best way possible.</p><p class="p1">Her senses were attacked from the moment she set foot on that grass. Her feet tickled and her nose was bombarded with scents she couldn’t dream of. The flower had extra colours that weren’t there before and the water in the lake rippled perfectly.</p><p class="p1">She had spent eighteen years looking out a window and absorbing every detail she could about the world she was barred from. And yet, <em>nothing </em>could prepare her for actually being a part of it.</p><p class="p1">Part of the world.</p><p class="p1">Rapunzel didn’t look back at her tower - the insignificant and stifling building. She had better things to do at that moment and had to make the most of this dance she was given.</p><p class="p1">Some part of her knew Flynn was watching her make these first steps in her life but she didn’t care what he thought, she didn’t care what anyone thought.</p><p class="p1">Running for more than a few seconds was exhilarating. She had run before in the tower when she was younger or wanted to get a chore done fast. But that didn’t matter now, that didn’t compare to what it actually felt like to be going somewhere.</p><p class="p1">Rapunzel discovered how amazing the wind could feel in your hair and how energising the sun felt pounding own directly on you.</p><p class="p1">She might have been singing but she couldn’t tell above all the new information and noise in her head, above her whole body screaming and buzzing.</p><p class="p1">All she knew when her arms were wide and the full glory of the world surrounded her. When she was a part of the world for the first time in her life and completely free. All she knew was that this was where she belonged and nothing was going to slow her down now.</p><p class="p1">Watch out world, here comes Rapunzel - free spirt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>